


Vendetta

by DareDevilR21



Category: Marvel, The Punisher - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Bad Romance, Blood, Enemies, Fights, Frenemies, Gen, Guns, Hate, Holding a grudge, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Human Trafficking, Hurt Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Team Up, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareDevilR21/pseuds/DareDevilR21
Summary: Bad Guy- Team Up- Plan- Mission- Victory- Combat- ForgivenessFrank Castle and Matt Murdock are trapped in an everlasting circle, but Frank is not sure they will ever reach the last stadium again; 'Forgiveness'.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. I really do suck at summaries. Doesn't matter. It's about the actual content right..? I wrote this in four hours or maybe even less, but I hope it's nice. There will be a second chapter soon, since I am already writing it. I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes, which I am sure there are, but English is not my native language so I am sorry. I hope you like my second work, have fun reading!

(AU)

 

Frank looked up from his gun sight and watched the threatening figure behind him. He´d decided to team up with Daredevil again, knowing Matt´s rules when they did. Though Frank knew the consequences when he disobeyed Daredevil´s rules, he chose to risk them again, because some people just don´t deserve to live. Not in his city, at least.

 

Daredevil´s black silhouette stood in contrast with the neon- lit skies of Hell´s Kitchen.  His muscled body was taut, his jaw clenched. Frank knew what Matt was doing, but he was always impressed when Matt managed to listen to the whole fucking city, buzzing with life, and heard two people conversing about a drug deal or some shit. Matt had told Frank once that he stripped away all the filters he held up during the day, and then slowly filtered out electricity, traffic, televisions, music etc., until he only heard conversations and the desperate cries of people in need of his help. Then he switched from voice to voice, until Matt heard what he wanted to hear. That’s what he was doing now, and while Matt was searching for the lead Frank gave him, Frank carefully watched him, and their surroundings.

 

Frank wouldn’t exactly say he was afraid of the Devil, but he certainly was wary around the man. Matt’s body contained so much power, and Frank knew that if Matt were to hold a grudge against him, that as soon as Frank stopped paying attention, Matt would take him down in a matter of seconds. Frank liked the fact that Matt was on his side, at least for now, because no matter how many times they teamed up, it mostly ended in a fight, and then Frank found out again how dangerous a pissed off Daredevil was. The only reason why he was still alive and not dead- or in a coma-, was because Frank was way stronger and bigger than Daredevil. Matt might be more agile and a better fighter hand-to-hand, but Frank knew his weaknesses, plus, he knew how to keep his distance. Frank could easily pin Matt down, no matter how much the latter struggled.

 

It was mostly Frank’s fault, because every time they teamed up, he promised to respect Matt’s rules. But he broke that promise, time after time. And Frank thought that made Matt a fool. The endless trust and forgiveness the man possessed was his biggest weakness, despite what others would think. Every single time Frank proposed a collaboration, Matt easily agreed. Frank looked at Matt again, and he saw that the other’s body started to relax a little, a façade for the actual pain he was in.

 

Another weakness of Matt: all his senses were enhanced, which made him quite vulnerable for ultrasonic sounds, hard sounds, strong scents and cold stuff, especially ice. His skin and taste buds absolutely couldn’t handle the sensation of ice and ice-cream. Frank found that rather hilarious, but Matt wasn´t even close to Frank's amusement. Another thing he could not handle, was an unfiltered city, though Matt never told him that. Frank could see that clearly, especially when Matt wasn’t wearing his ridiculous cowl, because his eyes told Frank a more detailed story than Matt would and could ever tell him. Matt’s brain went into overdrive when he stripped away all the filters he applied, and it cost Matt so much effort and control to keep his hands from covering his ears, and his body from crumbling.

 

Frank didn’t intend on using that weakness against Matt, because he knew how much it could hurt. Frank had once stood way to close to an explosion, and even though he couldn’t really compare it to Matt’s pain, he had been sensitive for days, and his throbbing head made everything so damn hard. Still, long before it became a regularity for them to team up, Frank had created a small device that he carried with him, just in case. The device emitted high frequency noises, more than the amount of noise that was required to just overwhelm Matt. It could shut him off, knock him unconscious in less than a minute. He felt the little button on the remote in his pocket and sighed. They weren’t exactly buddies back then.

 

He remembered this one fight, it had been a particularly bad night, and Matt had been furious _._ Frank had been rather offended by Matt’s fury, and then this terrible fight had occurred. Frank didn’t scare fast, but that night he had felt absolute angst. He himself had been rough and mean in the fight as well, but it just seemed fair to him to treat Matt like Matt treated him. That night, after Matt had left him unconscious on a rooftop, he had created the little device, making it as powerful as he could. He knew that Hell’s Kitchen would fear the two even more from then on, knowing the damage they could do to each other when they were putting effort into it. Frank had followed the news, and pictures and videos of their hour- lasting fight had taken over the internet. Everyone talked about it, and the crime rate in Hell’s Kitchen had dropped, eventually. Some citizens thought the two vigilantes should be eliminated, but the bigger majority were happy with their duo. That didn’t mean people still dared to get out of their homes at night when they knew it was that time again.

 

And they somehow always seemed to know. The streets were dead silent when Matt and Frank returned from their missions. And somehow, they’ve only gone home in peace a few times. Frank did notice that most people cleaned their rooftops from blood and dirt, removed sharp and loose items and tried to make sure that if one of them were to fall down a building, say, into a dumpster, their landing wasn’t lethal. The possibility that they did the last thing for the lesser criminals in their city was big, since Daredevil turned out to be a fan of throwing people of buildings, but Frank took it as a sign that most people were thankful for their help.

 

Frank looked over his shoulder, and he saw Matt shake his head, which he thought meant that Matt still hadn’t found what they were looking for that night. Frank turned around and watched through his sight, scanned the area a bit. Suddenly one thought came crashing in his mind. How easy would it be to just turn around and put a bullet in the distracted Matt’s head? Or to just turn on his device and leave Matt for dead? But he wouldn’t. They had sort of grown to like each other, not like buddies, more like colleagues, but that was enough for Frank. Frank liked Matt more as an ally than as an enemy.

 

But it was inevitable that this night they’d become enemies again, because Frank was so not planning on keeping the bastards he’d been tracking for a while alive. That was Matt’s only rule; no killing. And he was rather clear in that. But Frank didn’t care. He had talked about how some people don’t deserve to live. These people absolutely _don’t_ deserve to live on this planet for another second. Those people absolutely _do_ deserve to die.

 

He found out when he was handling a few criminals, which he usually didn’t, but someone told him they’d know something about something. Turned out, they knew about a big operation, a human- trafficking operation, which took place every now and then. But it didn’t stop there. When Frank dug into it, he found out that the people leading the organisation did other messed up shit as well. They brought addictive drugs onto the streets, kidnapped women and children and did whatever they wanted to do with them before they sent them overseas, produce new kinds of weapons and rob a shop or bank every now and then. Frank was glad when he learned their base was in Hell’s Kitchen. The organisation wasn’t too big, but it was too big to take on on his own. So, he called the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

 

Frank looked behind him again, studying his current ally. Matt’s jaw was still clenched, but his lips were softly mumbling words, which Frank couldn’t hear because of the cold wind that blew. Frank shivered and looked at the sky. There were almost no clouds, making the night even colder. He wasn’t really bothered by it, but the temperature was just cold enough to be ignored by him. He pulled his jacket tighter against his skin, before letting out another sigh. Matt seemed completely gone, too focussed on his job to notice he was shivering and his lips were a bluish colour. Frank had thought before that the suit was way too thin to be out vigilante-ing in the winter, but Matt sitting right in front of him reminded Frank of his stubbornness. Suddenly, Matt clicked his tongue, pulling Frank out of his thoughts. “What?” Frank snarled. “Got it.” Daredevil said. Matt said, really, but he said it in his notorious Daredevil- voice people ran away from. “All right.” Frank replied.

 

Frank stood up and groaned, while stretching his sore and cold muscles. He picked up his gun and threw it over his shoulder before looking at Daredevil. It was ridiculous to call the man ‘Daredevil’, but Frank had found out ages ago that they really seemed like two completely different persons. “Remember your promise, please, Frank. I’m really not in the mood for this right now.” Frank knew why, of course, since he was probably the reason why Matt was experiencing so much headaches lately. Frank usually threw a small number of herbs in Matt’s coffee before they teamed up. Nothing personal, just to make him a little weaker when they fought. Frank didn’t like to do that to Matt, because it seriously messed with his brain and with that Frank put himself in danger as well. But Frank didn’t like to die either, so the decision was an easy one.

 

Frank nodded, way less subtle than he would usually, but this way he knew for sure Matt would notice it. “After you.” Frank said. Matt climbed off the edge of the building and stumbled slightly in the process. Frank felt a little guilty but acted like he hadn’t noticed it. Matt shook his head and a small grimace was visible on his lips, but as soon as he noticed Frank was watching him, his face became perfectly nonchalant. Daredevil grabbed his billy clubs from its holders and looked directly in Frank’s direction. “Let’s do it, then.” Matt said right before he jumped off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. I am so sorry. I know I promised to upload this. About 5 months ago. I really am sorry. Life has just not been very east, and truth been told I did really not know where I wanted to go with this story. 
> 
> As you'll notice, I really suck at writing violent scenes. It took me a very long time to shape it at least a little like I wanted it to be. I guess I'm still quite happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> I wanna thank everyone who has read chapter 1 so far, and I wish you all very much fun reading chapter 2!! ♡
> 
> Also: I highly recommend reading this while listening to 'Bad Romance' slowed down :)

(AU)

Frank wiped the blood out of his face and off his hands with a handkerchief he had taken out of the pocket of one of those John Doe’s lying scattered on the floor around him. By him. They were all dead, and Frank knew it would only be a matter of time before Matt came busting in, so he gave himself a break, drank some coffee out of his thermos he had put in his duffel bag earlier. Frank sighed, not looking forward to having to deal with an extremely pissed of Daredevil. ‘Usually’ he only killed a few men, this time, the body count was higher than it had been in a long time, all the lifeless bodies just lying there, staring into space.

Frank was more nervous than he dared to admit, and everything got worse when he finally heard heavy footsteps pounding quickly on the stairways, approaching him faster than he could think right now. Frank paced around the room nervously, heart pounding in his chest and his hands shaking at his sides. When he almost stumbled over a corpse and looked it right in the eye, he jumped. Frank wasn’t like this usually, but he was certain of only one thing tonight; The Punisher feared the Daredevil. The fact that Matt preferred methods like punching one into a coma or paralyzing one completely, leaving him trapped in his own mind, scared Frank even more. Frank wouldn’t get killed tonight. He would suffer.

The door burst from it hinges, and Frank quickly ran backwards, trapping himself between the Devil and a solid wall. “Frank, how could you! You promised me, damnit. Do you even know what happened, Frank? I bet you don’t. An innocent girl died in the crossfire. A fucking girl died in your crossfire!” Frank froze. Even though Frank knew he did in fact kill a girl, everything but innocent, he thought about his lifeless daughter, leaving him paralysed as Matt crossed the room in what seemed less than a second to Frank. A fist connected brutally with his jaw, and he felt it crunch under the gloved hand. Frank just stood there, frozen in nostalgia and angst, as Matt grabbed his vest with two hands and jammed him against the wall, one, two, three times before Frank finally woke up. Frank hit Matt on his ear with his flat hand.

Matt cried out and stumbled backwards. Frank took his time to recover and looked at his current enemy. He knew it was inevitable that this would happen, and no, he hadn’t liked to kill the damned kid, but it was an active criminal, just as bad as her parents, and Frank had deliberately put it out of its business. Frank was afraid of Matt, but he was also very done with Matt. “Do you really want to have this conversation right now, Matt? Because I have something else to tell you. You’re not just blind, you’re also very blind when it comes to justice. That ‘innocent girl’ murdered a family last week, because they owed her parents a lot of money they still hadn’t paid it. Last night she robbed a bank to compensate that money. Two weeks ago she witnessed a human trafficking deal.. whoa” Frank was rudely interrupted by Matt kicking him in his abdomen, causing to fall on his knees. Frank laughed it off. “She witnessed the deal and did absolutely nothing when a boy of her age begged her for help. Oh, wait, she did do something. She kicked him, just like you just kicked me. See a pattern here, Red?” Frank wiped the blood under his nose away with the same handkerchief he had used before. Matt just stood there, trembling in anger, and Frank swore he could feel the raging energy buzz off him. “Just like you, she is convinced of her own morals. Oh, excuse me. She was convinced of her own morals.” Frank laughed a sinister laugh, and that was enough for Matt to explode.

Matt ran at Frank with a raw cry, punching Frank’s face countless times. Matt’s free hand held Frank’s vest again, leaving Frank stuck in Matt’s strong hold. Frank tried to break Matt’s fingers, but that didn’t seem to work, since gloves were too thick. Frank sighed and hit Matt’s ear again. Matt didn’t make a sound, but his hold loosened enough for Frank to break free. He immediately kicked Matt in his groin, causing the other to fall on one knee, while punching Matt’s face repeatedly. Matt floored Frank when he grabbed his foot and pulled it. Frank fell on his head, and he saw nothing for a few seconds. Matt spit some blood on the ground and stood up again. Frank lay belly up, and before he could protect it, he was kicked in his abdomen.

He doubled over, and groaned loudly. He looked up into Matt’s black eyes, seemingly more black than they had ever been. A disturbing smirk spread slowly across Matt’s face, and Frank knew he had to get the fuck up, and then get the fuck out. So he did. He quickly stood up and managed to dodge one of the Devil’s clubs. Matt had such an advantage in man to man fights, with his clubs. Guns only had effect on Matt if Frank could get a little distance between the two of them. Frank figured three feet wasn’t enough. While Frank was planning his escape, Matt kept trying to hit Frank. Trying, not succeeding, though. Frank thought about simply using the stair or elevator down, but he knew Matt would have zero trouble with keeping up with him. One time, Claire told him the story about Matt dropping a fire extinguisher, and to be honest, that was not the way Frank was willing to go down. He did in fact have some dignity.

Next option, the door Frank saw in the wall to his left, but Frank had no idea where it would lead, but he did know, that Daredevil never went into a building before knowing how to get out. So again, Matt would probably have an advantage if Frank would just take that damned door.

Last, least favourite, option, the window. Frank sighed deeply, while ducking in an attempt to avoid the baton searing through the air. It missed Frank. He had thought about jumping through the window before thinking about the other options. Frank was about one floor high, he thought. Hoped. Since Frank didn’t have Matt’s magical hearing (yet another advantage Matt had), he didn’t know whether there was something like a dumpster located under the window. And even if he would know that there was indeed a dumpster, he wouldn’t know what the bags of trash contained. He let out a frustrated sound, knowing that he had to jump through the window anyways. It was the only way Frank would have a chance at surviving Matt right now.

So he ran towards the window, huddled in on himself and jumped through the window, leaving a very stunned Matt, who was holding both of his stupid sticks very tightly, behind. Frank prepared for impact, and was very relieved when he noticed the fall wasn’t that long, and the bags didn’t contain, say, a whole arsenal of knives. Frank quickly got out of the dumpster, and looked around. He decided to run to the right. He was in a pretty narrow alley, which was just next to a Thai restaurant. Which was why Frank couldn’t see where he was going; steam filled the whole alley, making him just as blind as Matt. Only his other senses didn’t magically enhance theirselves. Frank traced the wall with his right hand, and withdrew his hand suddenly when he realized the alley stopped right in front of him. Well, fuck.

Frank thought about his options, but realized quite quickly that he had only one: to run the other way, where Matt and the fucking dumpster were. So he ran, as fast as he could. A few seconds later he saw the vague contours of the big dumpster, and he felt his chest tighten; he knew that Matt would be close. He crept closer, and looked at the trash bags. No Devil to be seen, fortunately. Frank decided not to waste this chance and walked quickly towards the entrance of the alley. But when he had only walked a few meters, he heard a loud clang, and he stopped walking immediately.

Frank pressed his body against the wall, which wouldn’t stop Matt from knowing where Frank was, but at least Matt couldn’t sneak up from behind. The mist seemed less dense here, but Frank still couldn’t see anything. Then he heard it again, closer this time. It sounded like someone- who, oh, who would that be- banging metal against a drainpipe. Frank carefully shuffled closer to the sound. His mouth had gone dry a long time ago, and sweat was pearling on his forehead. He swallowed harshly when the red steam seemed to grow a darker area. Like something- or someone was standing there. Waiting.

He knew it was the Devil, who already knew Frank was there. Frank shuffled back as quietly as he could, when the figure suddenly drew closer, and Frank saw the mist swirl and circle around him, creating a dark and lively aura. Then the Devil just stood there, seeming to listen, but not finding what he was looking for. Frank could clearly see the horns of the suit, pointing inwards the alley. Frank didn’t know how or why, but Matt just walked into the alley, not hearing the man standing only one meter to his left. As soon as Frank couldn’t hear Matt’s footsteps anymore, he ran out of the alley, and didn’t care about whether Matt would notice him. Frank had a pretty solid theory that Matt couldn’t hear where he was because of the mist, and Frank had simply been lucky. When Frank approached the end of the alley, the mist thinned out, and the road got broader. Frank didn’t know what he had to do; hide behind the dumpster standing there, waiting for Matt to get out, or to just run and run and run. But when it came to ‘fight or flight’, Frank would always pick ‘fight’. So that’s what he did. He picked the spot behind the container, and quickly grabbed the revolver out of its holder. He aimed the gun- with trembling hands- at the alley, waiting for the Devil to come out and play.

The first thing that made Frank notice Matt’s coming, were the clangs, not so loud at first, but every few seconds they came closer and became louder. The restaurant on the entrance of the alley used red and yellow lights, making the scene even more unnerving. When Frank noticed his hand was trembling slightly, he lowered his gun and took a few deep breaths. With every breath he took he felt more confident, and he lifted his gun again with steady hands. Frank exhaled loudly, and cracked his neck. He was ready. Matt could go to hell, and Frank did not miss the irony of that.

Then the alley went completely silent, and every other man would have been scared shitless. But not Frank Castle. He felt a smile spread across his face, which grew even wider when he heard an evil grin echo through the alley. Frank breathed in deeply, held his breath for a second before releasing it powerfully, and the smile on his face didn’t fade. Oh, how he was ready. Then suddenly Matt jumped out of the red, dense mist, and Frank loved the way it swirled around him so lively. Red like blood. Frank fired his gun, but missed Matt’s thigh. Then he threw the gun away and jumped forward too, waiting for Matt to come close enough. Matt didn’t stop for an old fashioned stare down- between a soldier and a blind man- but went for Frank’s legs in an attempt to floor Frank. Frank jumped away just in time and kicked against Matt’s ribs. Matt turned around slowly, and Frank could see the grin on his face hadn’t faded either. “You enjoy this, don’t you?” Matt asked. “Don’t you?” he fired back. Matt huffed, but Frank swore that if he had Matt’s magic senses he could hear Matt’s heartbeat accelerate.

Frank did indeed enjoy this. He loved how the red lights shone on Matt’s suit, his own hands and how the low density of the mist in this part of the alley danced with every movement they made. He loved the fight, missed it and embraced every little detail of it. Frank stepped forward, and ducked as soon as he was in Matt’s arm length distance. When Matt threw his fist to where Frank’s face had been a second ago, Frank used Matt’s own tactics and kicked against his legs. Matt fell, but managed to fall on top of Frank, trapping him between his strong thighs. Matt pushed Frank down with one hand, while using the other to repeatedly punch his face. Frank struggled against his grip, his anger helping him master Matt, and Frank threw Matt off of him, only to sit on Matt himself. He grinned and now it was his turn to punch Matt’s pretty face. They both knew Frank was stronger than Matt, and Frank rather enjoyed that. When Frank felt something crunch under his fist, he stopped punching Matt, and instead just held the man pinned to the floor, enjoying his power.

After struggling for a while, Matt groaned loudly, and Frank swore he could see a red blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. Frank chuckled, but kept holding Matt down, just to show him who had the real power here. Then suddenly Matt freed one hand and used it to punch Frank’s chin, causing him to fall back, leaving Matt’s legs unobstructed. Both of them quickly stood up, and challenged the other. Matt was still very angry, but Frank noticed it had become less. He didn’t know why, but he guessed it had something to do with the fact that he himself wasn’t that angry anymore either.

Frank threw a fist at Matt’s ribs, but Matt caught his fist and slammed one of the billy clubs against Frank’s ribs. It took Frank a while to recover from the blow, and when he looked up, Matt was gone. He looked around, but couldn’t find Matt. He turned around slowly, swearing softly under his breath. Frank took his gun in his hands before looking up, into the densely misted alley. Well, at least both of them were blind in there; Frank even had an advantage if he could come close enough to Matt without him noticing it.

He sighed and raised his gun, before shuffling into the alley. He kept his eyes open wide, and tried to produce as little sound as possible. He even tried to slow his heartbeat down to a normal, less erratic pace. After a minute or so, Frank approached the huge dumpster, and an idea brewed in his mind. Frank crouched and picked up a small piece of metal, not bothering to take a closer look at it before throwing it at the side of the metal dumpster. Frank cringed at the unpleasant sound it made when metal scraped against metal.

At least it got Matt’s attention too; Frank heard a loud groan coming from somewhere deeper in the alley. He crouched down again, a few meters between him and the metal container, close enough to see it, far enough to see Matt before Matt saw him. After only a few seconds, Frank again noticed a darker spot in the fog, and assumed this was the Devil. It would be foolish if a civilian came out this late, knowing Daredevil and the Punisher were out playing in the streets. The figure slowly crept closer to the dumpster, and he grinned when he got Matt exactly where he wanted him. Frank stood up and crept to the wall on the other side, gaining the perfect spot to attack Matt. He ran towards his ally/enemy and pushed him against the dumpster, enjoying the surprised moan that Matt let out. Matt turned around but missed Frank’s face, and Frank wondered again why the devil had decided to go back into the alley.

Matt stumbled forward, and Frank groaned when Matt kicked his groin with so much force both of them stumbled back. “Really, Matthew? Low blow, even for you.” They danced around each other for a while, not really dealing any fatal blows. The mist thinned out a little because of their movements and Frank saw Red's skin, gleaming with moist. He himself was sweating too his head throbbing as a result of Matt's blows. He was taken by surprise when he felt a billy club dash against his temple. Frank drew his gun with renewed anger and shot Matt’s thigh, not missing this time. Matt screamed in pain and withdrew to a place where Frank couldn’t see him anymore.

Frank growled, but as soon as he realized what he’d done, he lowered his gun. “Fuck, Red. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ but before he could finish that sentence, the air was pushed out of his lungs by the impact against his upper body. Red sat on him and let out pained cries and furious screams while he proceeded to punch Frank to the floor. Frank’s sight got black in the corners, and he let out a soft groan, which apparently made Matt waver in his attack. His elbow pointed at the black skies, and his fist shaking in the air besides his face. Frank noticed that Matt’s left thigh, the one he shot, was shaking slightly. Frank pushed Matt off of him, trying not to harm him any more than he already did.

Matt fell back onto his arse but got up and went to stand in a fighters stance, ready to counter Frank as soon as he made a move. Frank too got into his stance, but he didn’t make a move. He tried to get his breathing back under control, shaking his head and blinking a few times. “Why?” Matt said, barely audible. Frank really didn’t know what to answer, so: “I don’t know, Red. I’m sorry.” He didn’t know whether Matt was talking about him or the girl. “’Sorry’ will not bring her back, Frank.” Frank nodded, but again, he didn’t know whether Matt knew he did. “She’s … dead.” It sounded more like a question. "She's dead, Frank. Because of you.” And with that, Matt disappeared.

Frank turned around, looked up, but Matt was nowhere to be seen. The Devil was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! It means a lot to me. I hope you liked it! X

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this quality content * cough *! I know I really made Frank a bad guy in this but well, he *is* afraid of Daredevil, so he had to take precautions, right? I know this sucks a little, but I really hope that y'all liked this! Second chapter is on it's way, so… Comment and leave kudos, please?? Bye :)!!


End file.
